Nimbus and Gizmo: My ponies
by Madi The Great
Summary: A story about my two made-up ponies and there lifes in Ponyville. Yet to be continued...
1. The Race

I wake up. It's just a normal day in Ponyville. It takes me a while to brush my mane and clean my hooves and by the time I go into the bathroom to clean my teeth I am already starving. I look into the small mirror attached to the wall, "here I am, just a normal pony," I think as I look at my white coat at that odd cream colour mane with a red streak running through it. I blow a piece of hair out of my face and trot out towards the kitchen. I open the pantry and just like every other morning I see apples, apples, apples, hay, apples, apples, oats, Oh! What's that? More apples... I grab a shiny, red apple and take a huge bite out of it. Its sweet juice runs down my chin and I quickly lick it off before it fell to its doom. As I chuck the core into the trash I hear a familiar voice call out to me, "Nimbus? Ya' home?" I sigh. It's my friend Gizmo, just as I thought... I stretch out my wings and look out my window. "What? What do you want?" She closes her eyes and her horn glows a faint blue as she uses her magic to pull a big object towards her. "What is that?" I think to myself. Probably one of Gizmo's odd inventions, she is always stuck in her underground lab making who knows what. She thinks she is the best inventor in Ponyville and is always blowing up stuff. "I made rocket shoes!" A smile grows on her face as she pulls out four, aqua boots, "see? Watch this!" She quickly slips them on and punches a button on one of the boots. In a flash small, blue flames erupt from the bottom of the boots as she cautiously lifts herself up. "What do you think? Now I can fly around with you." She smiles brightly at me as she slowly comes up to my window. "Really, you think you can beat a Pegasus?" I spread out my wings and show Gizmo (who is now at eye level) my real wings. "W-well... I don't think I could beat you, I mean I'm just testing them out, they might not even work at such a fast speed if we do race," she looks at me a blushes. I look at her and a cheeky smile runs across my face, "a race, huh? I never mentioned a race, but if you say so..." She blinks at me and I know she is quickly racing through our conversation, "I never said race!" She quickly stammers. She has no chance around me! Everyone knows that I can remember almost anything that is said or written down, it's a gift. "Yes, you did." Putting on my best Gizmo voice I recite her words: "They might not even work at such speed if we do a race." I giggle as she tries to remember herself saying that. She blushes "I guess your right... So then we should do it this afternoon?" I nod and slip my goggles on. "See you there!" I brush past her a hop out the window. "Ok then!" Gizmo shouts out to me as I zoom up into the sky, "this afternoon..." She mumbles.

It feels so good to feel to wind tossing around my mane and the freedom of flying. Gizmo could never feel this type of flying, the real type. I spot a lone cloud a gracefully drift towards it, I need to rest up, I just flew around Ponyville twice. I place my hooves on the cloud gently and place my body down, my legs curl up under my body and I close my eyes, drifting away into a dream.

"Who does Nimbus think she is?" I stammer, "Makes ME do a race just because of some tiny slip up?" I sigh. My boots are in my bag and I quickly look at them. "And these... Things got me in this whole mess!' I walk over to a boulder and whisper, "incorrect" into it. The boulder shifts away and a hole appear in the ground. I jump into it and let it take me to my lab. It stops and I hop out, all around me is work benches and tools and failed or unfinished inventions, "home..." I say to myself. I find my hammock I jump in it. I grab my pillow and smell the familiar scent of it. I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I open my eyes and look at a clock hanging off my wall; it reads 12:45pm. "I'm late!" I yell as I fall out of my hammock."Late, late, late! I'm late!" A bead of sweat runs down my forehead as I grab my bag containing the rocket shoes and gallop into the elevator. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" I walk in circles impatiently as I slowly get lifted up, I can hear the rock shifting and a burst of sun light hits my face. I jump out of the hole and run towards Ponyville. "She's gonna kill me!" I think as I gallop past pedestrians. I nearly knock down a young filly as she turned a corner, "Sorry!" I yell as I quickly pass her before her mother finds me. And there, at the corner of my eye is Nimbus, standing at an apple stand carefully choosing a selection of apples. "Nimbus," I trot up to her and try to catch my breath. "I-I... Made...It," I collapse next to her and I wipe sweat off my forehead. "I slept... In," I look up at her and put on my best puppy dog face. "I'm sorry," I say, looking away. And then she... she... SHE LAUGHS! In my face! "Haha! Gizmo? Really! You actually thought I would race a unicorn like you? Haha!" Just great... She's now rolling on the floor laughing! "Oh no," I think; "now everypony is looking at us!" She is still rolling about and I try to grab her but she keeps on rolling about. "Stop it Nimbus!" I hiss, "You're embarrassing me." I think I might be glowing redder then to apples about to fall on Nimbus... WAIT! Apples, Nimbus! She rolls towards a crate full of red, juicy apples and I leap up and launch myself towards her, "NOOOOO!" I am about to stop her, yes! That's not her, that's the crate! BAM! "Oww..." I say as a bunch of apples topple on my, the crate is on my head and I am practically buried in apples. "Hey! Get of them apples!" Yells a small voice, Apple Bloom trots towards me and I wince as her big sister, Apple Jack, follows. "What the hay now?" She says as she takes the crate off my head. "Now then..." She says coolly, "Them apples aren't gonna pick themselves up." She trots away kicking an apple in her path. "N-Nimbus," I look at my friend, who is now looking away and humming to herself ."A l-little help?" I pick myself up and apples go crashing everywhere. "Oh! Would you look at the time! I gotta go... Do, um... Stuff," she quickly walks away and then when she is about three meters away she takes to the sky. "Some friend you are..." I say as I start picking up apples.


	2. The Sleepover

"That was a close one," I mumble to myself as I look down and see a tiny Gizmo picking up red blobs, her dark blue mane brushing about in the wind. "Haha," I think to myself, "that's why you have wings." I zoom up into the clouds and I turn my zooming into a glide. The afternoon breeze whips my hair about as I dive through clouds turning them into small white tufts of softness. I see the sun slowly going down, over the mountains. It's rays illuminate over Ponyville. I sigh and slowly place myself on a cloud. "Hmm... I wonder what Gizmo's doing?" I say to myself. "She must be struggling. Should I go help her out?" I think over this comment and over a short period of time I set off towards Ponyville, towards Gizmo, towards humiliating myself in front of the whole town chasing apples. I stop. H-humiliating myself, but Gizmo, humiliation, Gizmo, humil- GIZMO! This time I dive towards Ponyville and I am going at such a fast speed I don't think I can stop, "C'mon Nimbus!" I say, as everything becomes a blur, "STOP!" I yell at myself and my wings shorten the pace and I am nearly to the apple stand. "Nimbus," roars Gizmo, "why did you leave me?" She trots up to me and thumps me on the head, "oww..." I mumble, touching my head. "What was that for?" She just stands there, looking at me as if I am as dumb as a rock, "for leaving me to clean _this_ up by myself!" Her nostrils are flaring and I'm starting to get nervous, "I-I'm sorry," I back up but trip on an apple. "Haha! See how it feels?" Laughs Gizmo, she trots up to me and hands me her hoof. I grab it and she helps me bet up. "Thanks..." I mumble as I dust myself off. I pick up the apple I tripped on and chuck it into the once full crate. "Annd?" She looks at me and crosses her hooves. "Think Nimbus... What does she want?" I think to myself. AH HA! "I'm... Sorry," I say. Is that what she wanted? I don't know, her face is... Well, empty. Not empty _empty _but, you know, has no emotion. Creepy... "I couldn't here you," she sings. "I said I AM SORRY!" I shout in her face. She looks surprised and I smile in her face, "happy now?" I snicker. She turns her face away in disgust, "what now?" I think. She takes a deep breath and finally says, "N-O." My jaw drops, is this girl serious? "Hmph," she turns her head away and starts picking up loose apples. "Well, how can I help?" I say, picking up apples rolling away. "I can give you anything," I chuck six or so apples into the crate. Gizmo has to think about this, then as she tosses an apple into the crate she says, "anything?" I gulp. I thought I was the one who scared people and demanded everything. "Gizmo, anything," I say, looking her in the eye. What's she gonna do? "A sleepover! Just you and me playing video games and watching movies!" She picks up the last apple and puts it away, "see 'ya tonight!" And then she skips off. I feel like jelly. A sleepover! There for little kids! And plus, I don't even have any video games unless she means...

"WELCOME NIMBUS!" I say as Nimbus trots her way into my lab, umm, home. "Ok! I have everything sorted. I gallop towards my big screen television and sit myself on one of the matrasses. "I have pillows, blankets, movies, my Po-Ne Box and- I was cut short by the _BING!_ Of the microwave, saying something was ready. "Popcorn, I'll go get it!" I skip towards the kitchen. I'm so excited! We are going to have so much fun!

"We are going to have no fun..." I mumble to myself as Gizmo skips to the kitchen. I can't believe I got myself in this mess! "POPCORN!" Gizmo trots back in with a bowl full of popped corn seed balanced on her back. "Yum..." I mumble, taking a hooveful and munching away. Gizmo get's out her Po-NE Box and says, "let's play some video games!" Oh brother, I think.


End file.
